The two alone in the Basement
by Shikuzumika
Summary: During the revolutionary war,Canada goes to America's house.While he is there,England comes for a visit.America, not wanting to see England, hides Canada in the basement.While they are there,America decides he wants to make Canada his.But a stubborn England wants to see America and he won't leave.WARNING-YAOI.Don't like Yaoi?Don't read.Thanks to my beta,Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon!
1. Hiding in the Basement

I was staring at him, bluntly, while he filled himself with 38 hamburgers, 5 milkshakes, 3 large packs of french-fries and a 2-liter bottle coke. Then, he stared into my eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?" America asked mouth stuffed.

"Watching you." I said still watching him.

"Why? Am I good lookin'?" he said cheeks full.

"..."

I couldn't reply. That was in fact the reason why I was staring at him, even though most would be put off by his eating manners. I hugged Kumakichi, my pet polar bear tighter.

"Wanna go home Kumakichi?" I asked him.

"No. Who are you?" he murmured looking up at me.

"I'm Canada, your owner..." I whispered.

Then I felt someone grab my arm and they dragged me to the basement.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed.

"SHHH! It's Britain. He's at my front door." America said putting his hand over my face. I pulled it off.

"America, why don't you just answer the door?" I deadpanned.

"Don't wanna." He said with this face.=D

"But don't answer the door either." He said in a serious tone.

I wondered why he didn't want to answer the door. I knew I shouldn't do it, but it must be done...

"Well, I'm going to go answer it! You shouldn't leave a guest waiting there when you are home." I said my polite side showing more at this current time.

I walked toward the basement door but was frightened by the sound of America slamming his hand against the wall.

"If I told you not to then don't do it."

He said that in such a sad, angry tone...I couldn't bear to ask him what had happened between him and England. I knew I shouldn't get involved in other countries affairs.

"America...Can we get out now? I really must be g-" I started hugging Kumakichi closer.

I couldn't finish the sentence since he covered my mouth and hugged me closer. I closed my eyes. I was too scared to look and he sat me right between his legs. What was he going to do to me?


	2. Taking it to Level 2

We sat there. America had me sitting between his legs, staring at me from above as he covered my mouth. I started to become pink because of the lack of oxygen.

"Don't make any sounds; I don't want Briton hearing us." America said sternly.

"Mmmshdiwnshqowu..." I mumbled. It was hard to speak since America held his hand over my mouth with a _**STRONG**_ grip. "MMHHHNNNN!"

"What? Speak clearly bro. Can't understand you a bit." America said. I guess he had forgotten his hand was over my mouth. So I gestured my hand toward his.

"OH! ! !" he said as he took his hand off and I gasped for air.

"Sorry Matt got lost in thought."

"Where you thinking about England?" I asked with a little bit of curiosity, and jealousy - which surprised me.

America then kissed my lips which shut me up. He grabbed both my hands, making me let go of Kumakichi. He grumbled at being dropped and trudged away. Alfred trapped my hands in his left hand and began to place his right hand into my pants before beginning to take them off, along with my boxers.

"America...what...are you...doing?" I said - beginning to pant - as he squeezed me 'there'. I shivered and unconsciously leaned forward and into his touch.

I was about to tell him to stop but, there was something about that feeling that pleasured me and, in turn, made me want more. What was this feeling? Was I...in love with my own brother?

France always told me - when I was one of his colonies - that love came in all shapes and forms, except force.

Maybe loving my brother is okay...?

Though it was never said we were brother's we were still raised as brothers.

America then looked at me and pulling his soft pink lips away from my own. I almost whined at the loss of contact.

"I don't want to talk about him. Why don't we get it on. Right here, right now..." He said - leaning forward making me lean back - with such a sexy, cool voice. At this point I was in confusion and embarrassed. Did he want it...from me? !

America grabbed hold of me before lifting me up bridal-style and took me all the way down the stairs of the basement. I saw he had many provisions like: Water, bathroom, refrigerators, fans, heaters, and _**LOTS**_ of food.

He also had a king-sized bed in there too (I wonder how he got _**THAT**_ in here.) He walked over to the bed before dropping me on it and - I noticed his eyes darken - was on top of me faster than I could blink. He took off his shirt and put my left hand over his heart - which stunned me. I could feel it beating really fast, my cheeks turned red.

"My heart is beating so fast because you drive me crazy...I...can't hold back anymore. I want you." America said as his head lowered onto my shoulder. My blush got darker. Why?

"I'm sorry but...I've lost myself." America said as he took everything off and threw it too the ground. He even took my clothing off! I stared up at him wide eyed and crossed my legs trying to hide my lower regions. He made a noise - it kinda sounded like distress or something - and placed his hands between my legs. When I wouldn't allow my legs to open America sighed and rested his head against my knee.

"C'mon Mattie, don't you want to do this with me?" he asked - eyes dark but beautiful - as he began to stroke my leg.

I simply blinked up at him my cheeks probably more red then the tomato's Spain always talk about.

Would I want to do this?

With him?


	3. Right here, Right now

America then began to slide his hand up my leg slowly. It felt... nice. Wait! What am I thinking? ! He's my brother...

"Matthew...look at me", America began to say. It had been ages since he had used my human name. Without a word, I looked up at him and saw his face. He looked a little annoyed.

"Matt, why won't you let me do it?" he asked with a bored face. I frowned.

"Well, I... I'm hesitating whether you love me or not..." 'and with your current expression it seems that you don't' I thought after I spoke, I kind of wanting to stall him.

"Matt, you know I love you more than anyone else does...In fact, I'm one of the only people that knows you're there at all..." he said as he kissed my cheek. I pushed him away.

"I can't...you're my brother..." I said. I didn't know whether or not to think of him that way. I couldn't decide...

"Matt, I don't care whether we're related. I want you to take the next level with me...no one else..." he said with a sad expression. I couldn't turn away from how handsome he was...he looked...yummy - I blushed darkly at my thoughts - ...and I wanted it. **BADLY**. I then knew my body wanted him, no matter what my mind thought.

"Alfred…" I paused looking away my cheeks hot, "go ahead. I won't hesitate anymore...I **WANT** you..." I finished, my cheeks feeling as though it were on fire. I bet all my blood was up there for that one second.

"Matt... Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable..." Alfred said as he looked at my eyes. Now he didn't want me to agree? Hypocrite…

"Y-Yes... I want you too..." I said as I leaned up to kiss his lips. I separated from him and told him straight out, "Alfred, stop stalling. Didn't you want to do it with me? Or do you want me in the lead?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

Once he heard my response he didn't wait and began to make sweet, passionate love to me. He kissed me in multiple places making me squirm and his touch made an almost burning trail down my body. Soon he had placed three of his finger's against my lips, a bit confused, I looked up at him with a raised brow. He blushed - **ACTUALLY** blushed.

"You have to suck on them…" He muttered.

Still confused I opened my mouth a little to allow his digits entry. His other hand rested upon my knee as his fingertips massaged little circles into my flesh. Once he was sure they were ready did he remove his fingers he kissed me and I got very into it when lo and behold I felt something cold touch me in my lower regions. I had yelped against America's mouth, my breath speeding as he continued.

It was a little painful when he added another finger and I moaned every now and then when he brushed something that made me melt. Every time after, he whispered in my ear, "Don't moan too loud. I don't want Britain hearing us. Just in case he's still up there." I nodded in agreement. I **REALLY** didn't want anybody hearing us.

As the day progressed, America after a while figuring I had gone through enough preparation had removed his fingers, which made me whine. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before leaning back to enter inside of me I suppose. Even with his careful preparation it hurt like hell - I felt as though I were going to be ripped in two. He paused after pushing all the way in - panting and moaning whist I grunted trying to relax against the intrusion - after a while in which I had gained my breath and gotten used to him I had finally nodded making him mutter something like 'thank god' before beginning a slow even - though still slightly clumsy - pace. Sometime after that I began to burn up with a desire for a more faster pace. My moans grew more frequent and I breathlessly begged America to go faster and harder, he happily granted my request. Then I knew I was almost at my limit. Sweat had begun to build - it had for a while actually - and Alfred's thrusts were getting uneven, clumsy and erratic. I had fallen over the edge first with a cry of his name - my finger's clenched into the flesh at his shoulders - Alfred had grunted above me and a few thrusts after I felt hot liquid fill me. I had winced, tiredly, giving him a look - which he missed. Then, I felt him slide out, lying on the bed next to me, breathing really hard. I guess he got tired. His face was a really bright pink, and he was covered in sweat as was I.

"Matt, did I hurt you as I made love to you?" he asked, still breathing hard.

"Not at all..." I lied. It hurt a bit but I didn't want to say or he would worry.

I looked at the time. 6 o'clock. We had been doing it for 3 and a half hours. It only felt like 10 minutes...

I lied at America's side; he hugged me and whispered, "Thank you..." right before he fell into a deep sleep. I could hear loud knocking on the door but I had ignored it knowing it was Arthur.

I'd apologize later.


	4. Escape

Suddenly, I heard the door fall from a distance. Had England knocked it down?

"AMERICA! Get over here!" England yelled at the top of his lungs in a mad tone. I began to put on my clothes and headed towards the door. I then set my ear against the door to see if I could hear his footsteps. After a moment I heard him as he tried to open the basement door.

"It's locked...But it locks from the inside..." he said.

I then realized that he knew we were in here. I went down the stairs and looked for something to block the door, just in case he picked the lock and got in. I found a couple of boulders (I wonder why he had those in here...) and moved them so that they blocked the door.

"There...that should do it..." I told myself. I hope it worked...

As soon as I said that England tore the door down, hinges and everything, and began going down the stairs. In a panic, I dragged the sleepy American under the stairs. Good thing I put out the candle before he came in.

"Stupid America, I'm doing this for your own good." England said, talking to himself.

Alfred then moaned. As if he was having a nightmare.

"What was that? It came in this direction..." England said as he began to walk closer to us.

I stiffened. He must of have heard...I then felt America tug on my shirt. I looked but couldn't see him. All of a sudden, I felt someone tug me deeper under the stairs. Was it America?

"You really gotta go mister." I heard someone say. It wasn't America's voice, it was too high and it sounded like a child's...

"Wait who ar- UGH!" I began to ask but was blinded by the outside light. It seemed there was a hole under the stairs. I began to crawl through it, America dragged along. Once we were outside I found out whom it was that rescued us. It was Kumakichi.

"Kumakichi? How did yo-", I began to ask him but I heard America answering.

"There's a hole under the stairs that leads into my backyard...I didn't say anything because you would of have wanted to go out here instead of getting in bed with me..." America answered tiredly.

"Alfred..."

America then went through the hole again and pulled out a box full of clothes.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" I asked sheepishly.

"Mattie, I think you need some new glasses. Can't you tell I'm stark naked?" America said casually as he stood up. I then noticed he was right. He had been stark naked the whole time and I never noticed. I'm pretty dense...

As America put on his clothes, I began to think of what we would do next, about England.

I looked up at the second floor window, America's room. Almost everything in there was red, white and blue. His ceiling was nice though, it was painted like the night sky.

"AMERICA! Get your buttocks here now! ! !" I heard the Englishman say. He seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Mattie, c'mon, let's go." America said as he took my hand and began running from the Englishman.

"Alfred, where are we going?" I asked getting a good hold of Kumakichi as my legs began to move.

"I don't know but, anywhere away from that piece of formal wear!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

As we ran on, I wondered how many times I would have to be his hero before he became mine.

**FIN**

_**Hello! This was my first fanfiction and i'm proud of it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**- Shikuzumika01**_


End file.
